


Beifongs are never late

by Jenny_Vastra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BOTH, Badass Toph Beifong, I blame this on you Loz!, Loz encouraged me, Outside the window, To school, Toph as mom, Yeet the children, basically Kid! Lin and Su, don't blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Vastra/pseuds/Jenny_Vastra
Summary: Lin and Su are fighting in the morning and Toph is in a hurry to get them to school.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Beifongs are never late

**Author's Note:**

> This is... Well, I don't know XD A bit of a crack fic, but at the same time it is alarmingly realistic to what could happen with those... Anyways, I blame Loz for encouraging me to write this!   
> Enjoy!

„Lin! Suyin! Come on, hurry. Or you’re gonna be late!”  
Toph yelled from outside the two girl’s room, walking the hallway of her apartment up and down already in her metal suit for work.  
Suyin got up from bed and stretched herself, letting out a yawn.  
“Yeah, mom… Almost on my way to get dressed…”  
She mumbled and the little girl walked over to her drawers, pulled them open and pulled a green plain dress out. While humming a song she had invented with a friend from school, she got dressed and then started brushing her hair.  
“What about Lin? She up yet?”  
“Nah…”  
Suyin just made and walked over to her sister’s bed, ripped her blanket away and threw herself on the bed.  
“Wake up!”  
“Get off me, Su!”  
“Noo, you have to wake up and get ready! Mom’s waiting already…”  
Grumpy little Lin pushed her sister out of her bed and curled up again, trying to soak up what little heat was still in the bed. As her sister continued yelling at her to get up, she put her pillow over her head and let out a growl.  
“Leave me alone, Su! I’m tired!”  
“Lin, you have to get up! You two have to go to school and I have to go to work!”  
A loud knock on the door, Lin sat up, glaring at her sister grumpily.  
“Stupid Su…”  
She slammed her pillow in Suyin’s face, got up, and dodged the pillow as Su threw it back at her.  
“And dress nicely! No old, ragged clothes, no oversized stuff… Wonder where she even got those…”  
Toph mumbled and leaned against the wall next to the door, tapping her fingers on her arm, waiting for her girls to finally come out the room.  
Lin, one of her favourite shirts in hand, froze at her mother’s comment about clothes, she looked down at the shirt in her hands and stuffed it back into her drawer.  
“Yeah, dress nicely, Lin…”  
Suyin mocked and forcefully pulled her brush through her sister’s hair.  
“Ouch! Stop it, Su!”  
“I could put you in one of my dresses and do your hair. Then you would at least be dressed nice. For once.”  
“Ahhhh!”  
Lin yelled and lifted both her hands, a piece of the floor floating in the air before her, ready to smash the other girl against the wall.  
“LIN! NO EARTHBENDING AGAINST YOUR SISTER!”  
Toph shouted and finally came in, taking control of the rock her older daughter just wanted to throw at Suyin.  
“What do you think you’re doing!? Lin! We talked about this! A lot!”  
“No, we didn’t. You don’t even care what we do, most of the time!”  
Lin exclaimed and stomped her foot, a rock coming out of the ground. With a move of her left hand Toph brought it back down and stepped closer, now towering over Lin who was pouting and looking at the ground.  
“Young lady, get dressed immediately, or so help me, I will put you in a rock armour and send you to school like that!”  
“FINE!”  
With that Lin looked around, lifted her arms, and bent pieces of metal onto her body, wrapping around her torso, arms, and legs.  
“You happy now, MOM!?”  
Crossing her arms she stood in front of her mother whose impression didn’t even change the slightest bit, and her sister who let out a loud gasp.  
“You can’t possibly allow her to walk into school like that, mom! She looks like… I don’t know, a piece of garbage! And she’s covered in metal, too!”  
Before Lin could even think about crushing her sister between pieces of the floor or slamming her against the wall with a big rock, her mother stomped on the ground, and Su flew out the window, directly towards school.  
Little Lin’s green eyes went wide at the sight of her mother earthbending Suyin out of the window, and she took a step back.  
“You… You just threw my sister out of the window.”  
“So?”  
Toph asked, a grin on her lips as she leaned down and placed her hand on Lin’s self-bent metal armour to straighten it out a little.  
“Your metal bending still needs a little work.”  
“You… You are fine with me wearing this to school?”  
Lin asked, genuinely surprised by her mother’s calm reaction, especially after she just threw one of her children out with her bending. Slowly she looked herself down and when she noticed a few dents on her leg pieces, she placed her hands on them to even those out, just like her mother did with her torso piece.  
“It doesn’t look… weird?”  
“Lin. For god’s sake, I am blind!”  
“You can still see. With your feet. Like this…”  
The little girl shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and stomped on the ground.  
“The man next-door just left his house to go for a walk with his panda bear dog.”  
Toph remained quiet for a split second, then she nodded, a proud smile plastered on her face.  
“Your senses are sharp, Lin. Good job. Now, get to school or you’ll be late. And we can’t have the daughter of chief police officer Beifong be late, hm?”  
She got back up and wanted to leave, when Lin reached out for her hand and grasped it with hers. Brushing a few strands of her black hair out of her face she looked up at her mother.  
“Could you… give me a lift, mom? Please?”  
Toph let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head.  
“Fine… Alright, stand still…”  
She stomped on the ground and Lin flew out the window, towards school. In her flight she prepared herself for landing and as the ground came closer, she moved her hand, one of her arm pieces formed into a long metal rope and she landed on both her feet, bending her metal back in place.  
In front of her, covered in tiny rocks, lay her sister. With a laugh Lin bent the rocks off her and proudly stood over.  
“Still can’t get the landing right, Su?”  
“Shut up…”  
With her smile still remaining on her face, Lin bend a few tiny rocks close and let them rain down on her sister. Then she ran into the building and into her class.  
One of their teachers now leaning out the window. With a sigh he looked at the side of the building and mumbled.  
“Looks like Toph was worried her kids might be late again…”


End file.
